Eight and Counting?
by SuperAwesome21
Summary: Callie and Arizona has eight kids and counting? How would life turn out for these two and a new edition to there family?


**A/N: Hey! I know I haven't finish my I found the one whom my soul loves. I have major writers block on that one. But I was just sitting here thinking and this idea came up into my head. Like wow. It's completely AU so don't except anything from the show maybe I will put some of them in there I'm not sure yet. So review if I should continue you on this will be just a one shot. All mistakes are mine!**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTING but the storyline!**

Eight and counting?

I wouldn't think in a million years that I would be a mother of eight kids! Yes I said eight. Of course, I was excepting to have one on our first try. But when it came to baby number two let's just say that ended up being baby number two and three. The day Arizona said she wanted ten of kids I didn't take her serious she didn't take herself serious. We were young and in love and she never wanted kids which almost broke our marriage up for only being married for what 2 months. Something you should discuss before wedding day I'll say, but that wasn't going to tear me away from my soul mate. I was willing to give up the idea of having kids just to be with her and there was no way she was going to let my dream not come true just because she wanted sangrias and bikini on Spain beach. Which we didn't pass up that was two months before we found out I was pregnant with our first Adiran Robbins-Torres. My first of many, Adrian 7bls 8oz he was he had blonde curls blue eyes and dimples just like his mama. Oh god they are so much alike that it's crazy. You know how it is when your first baby comes along you want to give them the world and that's exactly what Arizona did he was her world and she was going to give him that to. Which all stop within the next year I was pregnant with twin's crazy right? I had the twins on my wife birthday; she said the girls were the best gift she could ever ask for. Annabelle was 6lbs8oz and Aaliyah was 6lbs7oz, they looked completely like me but had their mother spirit, they adore her. Now I know you'd think we would have stopped at the twins…nope! We wanted more it was something about the joy when you bring babies into the world. I wasn't ready to not stop. Most people would call us insane but I wouldn't say we are. WE decided to wait until the twins gotten older to start again we waited maybe 4 and a half years and we had Carson 8lbs6oz. She was my little angel she was a miniature version of Arizona, she want Mami little angel. I love my baby girls she was so kind and sweet and shy. She really wouldn't go anywhere without me when she was a toddler. They house was busy and always noisy but the twins and Adrian always helped out. I was a stay at home mom well Arizona had her own practice. I was proud of my wife. She always talked about how she was going to have her own practice and 11 years later she owned her own practices. When Carson turned 5 we decided to try having another kid which ended up being another set of twins an boy and a girl Caden was 5lbs4oz and Cadence was 5lbs6oz. My miracle babies, we thought they would have never made it but they did they were born 3 months early then what they was suppose too. They were born in the summer that was one of the busiest summers of my life. Making sure Adrian was at band camp. The girls went to, Arizona parents' house and Carson was at my parents' house. So for the three months the twins was in the hospital the house was quiet and I spent most of my time at the hospital with my miracle babies.

Five years later and were standing strong, Adrian is heading off to college while the Annabelle and Aaliyah are starting their senior year. Carson is entering in 5 grade and Caden and Cadence starts their first day at preschool I'll say this school year will be the busiest yet. Oh and did I mention I was 3 months pregnant. It's a funny story really… okay maybe not Arizona wanted to even it out she want to try for another boy she's hoping two. I'm hoping one, I thought when Arizona said she wanted babies I didn't think she wanted a whole softball team which I'm not complaining. I love all six of my kids and if Arizona want more then she got it but seriously after this pregnancies I'm done. I secretly think she likes me pregnant, I just feel that she wants to get me all fat so I won't look attractive anymore. Those are the hormones talking, if you ask Arizona. This morning was the first day for everyone most parents would be happy that school is starting back up, but I'll just be bored and have nothing to do but clean up and clean. Maybe I can alone time with Arizona.

Waking up I yawned stretching out feeling my wife still asleep, I slowly open my eyes and reached over pushing a strand of hair back of her ear. I kissed her cheek softly whispering. "Wake up." I smiled when she mumbled go away. It's funny because 19 years ago I was the one who hated being woken up out of my sleep but have six active kids you will be a stranger to sleeping.

"Come on Arizona. Get up we have to get the kids ready for school, then the house will be quiet and it will be just us." I try again as I press my lips softly against her as she was about to deepen the kiss Caden and Cadence come into our bedroom and jumped in between us. I laughed softly.

"Hey! Be careful we don't want you to squish the babies." Arizona said

"Sooorry babies." They said at the same times, I chuckled softly.

"Momma are you gonna wake up? We have to go, Caden said that school will be fun and I want to go to school Mami, Are you guys coming with us? It will be so cool if you guys did." Cadence was always the talker. Caden never really spoke only you Cadence and she would tell us what he wanted. I thought it was pretty amazing how they communicated Annabelle and Aaliyah wasn't like that when they were 5 they were close but not as close as Caden and Cadence.

"No were not going with you guys. Did you guys brush your teeth?" Arizona said sitting up, knowing that they didn't. For the past months we had to fight them to brush their teeth I had no idea where they got that from.

"Nooo!" They said in unison running back out to so do as their momma said.

"I want to know where they get that from." I shook my head getting out of bed, when Arizona laid back down I threw a pillow at her and smiled. "Get up Arizona I mean it." I sung walking out of our bedroom. I chuckled hearing something she mumbled under her breath.

I travel through the hallway and downstairs making a detour to the kitchen. I know in a minute everyone would be up and dress and ready for some breakfast. I get started cooking and I feel a pair of arms wrapped around my growing stomach. I smiled leaning my back more into my wife. I grinned as she drop a few kisses on my neck. I hummed in pleasure turning in her embrace. I placed my lips against hers. "Hmm I didn't get a proper good moring from you." Arizona mumbled against my lips. I pushed her against the counter softly kissing her with all that I had.

"Good morning" I smiled before going in for another kiss I hear a round of 'ewws' coming from two familiar voices.

"OMG get a room." Annabelle said walking to the fridge. I laughed walking over to the stove to finish the pancakes.

"It's been 16 years and your still not use to your mother and I sharing a kiss. What do you guys think we do when you're not here? Hmm?" Arizona teases the girls

"Momma! TMI!" They bout said I just laughed, placing the food on the counter.

"Your guys know your mother is just teasing you…." I smiled "But really what did you guys think we do when were alone."

"Mami!" Aaliyah says.

"I think I lost my appetite." Annabelle says making vomit noises

"Kill the drama Bella." My wife says. "Where Carson anyway?"

"Here I am." Says a sweet voice coming down the stairs I smiled when I saw a set of dimples pop out. She comes up to me and hugs me. "Good morning Mami." She grins; my Carson was always the one who was perky in the morning. The helpful one, she was my little angel.

"Good Moring lady bug." I kissed the top of the blonde curls on top of her head.

"Bella can you go get the twins and tell them to get down here so we can eat and go." I state as Carson already start setting the tables.

After breakfast, the girls head left already Bella was driving them to school while I took the twins and Carson to school next. Arizona decided to ride with us since she has the day off and because I have an appointment to see what we're having. I'm a bit excited to know what we're having.

"Who would have thought we have peace and quiet?" Arizona asked I furrowed my brows a little.

"It's too quiet." I said softly pouting a bit as I sit on the couch. "I'm so use to the arguing and yelling a crash and booms. I already miss Adrian and he hasn't been gone for less than two weeks."

"Aww Calliope, I miss him two but you will have to understand that they grow up and go away to college." My wife comes next to me and sits down.

I sighed softly leaning into her. "I know I just didn't think they would grow up so fast." Before my wife could respond she picks up the ringing phone.

"Here's Adrian now." She answers the phone. "Her bud, what's up?" All I hear is his voice I can't make up what he was saying but judging by the look on her face she knows something is up. "I'll put you on speaker." She presses the speaker button.

"Adrian! Hi! How is it going out there? Are they treating you right do I need to come up there and give someone a piece of my mind?" I started to asked question

"Calliope his fine lets here what he has to say."

"Okay. What is it son?"

"Please don't be mad. I'm joining the army." I just sat there staring at the phone not believing what I'm hearing.

**Review, review! Go on. **


End file.
